1. Field
The present invention relates to a method, system and apparatus for managing water in a heat engine via a dam. More specifically, the method, system and apparatus use water from a dammed water source in/around the heat engine and/or recover the water for various uses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In power generation systems, gas turbines are known that extract energy from a combustible fuel. For instance, a gas turbine generally has an upstream multi-stage compressor that compresses air flowing into the engine, a combustion chamber where fuel (typically gas) is ignited and combusted with the compressed air, and a turbine that harnesses the energy from the flow of the combustion gases. The combusted gas is then expelled from the rear of the engine. The rotating turbine drives an electric generator that converts mechanical energy into electrical energy, and thus creates electricity.